


Death of Dexter

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [9]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major character death - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Suicidal Thoughts, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Debra is dead. Harrison is safe with his grandparents and siblings, now all Dexter has to do is make sure no one else dies becuase of him.Whumptober Day 27:Theme: OK, who had natural disasters on their 2020 BINGO cardPrompt: Extreme Weather
Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946476
Kudos: 18





	Death of Dexter

It was appropriate, poetic karma. A monster born in the blood of his mother to die in a storm sharing her name. And he  _ would _ die in this storm. 

Harrison was safe with his brother and sister with the grandparents in Orlando.

Deb was gone, and Rita before her. 

And like Rita, it was his fault. 

If he had just killed Oliver Saxon then Deb would be fine. But he’d wanted to get clean, move to Michigan with Harrison. 

He should have known better, there was no recovery from him. There was no getting better. No getting rid of the Dark Passenger. Of his bloodlust. 

There was no normal life for Dearly Disturbed Dexter. Or Demented Daddy Dexter. 

He consumed and destroyed everyone around him. 

Since October of 1973, he’d done nothing but poison those around him with his wrongness. 

He’d hurt all the people who cared about him and all the people he cared about he’d decimated. 

The _ Slice of Life _ had been through so much, but not even it could weather a hurricane. And soon he’d sink into the dark, cold depths to join Debra and more than a hundred of his victims. 

This way he couldn’t destroy Harrison, or Astor, or Cody. 

This was the only way he could save them from the devastation and disaster he always brought eventually. Every other member of his family besides his foster mother had died because of him. Harry from a suicide he caused, his biological father from Brian’s friendship dance, Brian by his own hand, Rita by his negligence, and now Deb from letting a killer off of his table. 

He can’t let that happen to his children. Not to his kids. 

He let it happen to everyone else. He can’t endanger them anymore. He can’t poison them or their lives with his monstrosity anymore. 

His children will be born again with his death, mirroring his own rebirth through the death of his mother. But this rebirth will purge the violence and awful wrongness from their lives. 

When he is dead they will be safe from his influence, from the danger of being the children of a cold-blooded killer. 

His mother’s sacrifice was not her choice, neither was Harry’s. Neither was Rita’s or Debra’s. 

But his will be. 

He should have done this a long time ago. He should have let Arthur Mitchell kill him.

Arthur would never have been a danger to his family if he’d just let him kill the ‘Kyle Butler’ he was after. 

He should have let Doakes turn him in. 

Rita and the kids would be safe from him, Harrison would have been spared the life of a killer’s son and half-orphan. (He could never regret Harrison, but he regrets so much before and after him). 

They’ll never forgive him for this. And it’s okay. 

He doesn’t deserve the forgiveness of Astor and Cody for tricking them into thinking they were going to get a nice life with two parents. He doesn’t deserve the forgiveness of Harisson, Astor, and Cody for completely orphaning them. 

But sometimes it is necessary for a parent to die so that their children may live. 

The salty wind is so cold it almost burns, stinging like slaps. It tears at him like the ghost of the chainsaws that tore apart his mother and let this awful thing fester inside of him. 

Soon now, the storm will tear him apart. Soon now, he will sink into the cold depths. Soon now, his children will be safe from him. Soon now, he’ll be reunited with his sister, to be eaten by the scavengers of the sea. 

Soon now he will reach the violent end he has long deserved. 


End file.
